Smoke Covered Mirror
by TemptedNightmare13
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Italy gets the feeling that something bad is going to happen. But he doesn't know what. A dark alter ego of Italy is plotting, and it has something to do with Germany. One by one, the nations begin to disappear. Will Italy stop himself and save the world? OR will he fall and, in the end, lose everything? Warning: 2P Italy and 2P Germany, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_I thought I was looking into a mirror, then I realized something was wrong..._

The figure that stood in the mirror, wide sadistic grin and blood staining his clothes, stared menacingly at Italy. That wasn't right, he thought to himself. He slowly cocked his head to the left, and surely enough, his reflection followed. That terrifying grin never leaving his face as he did so. A chill ran down Italy's neck as his reflection's gaze intensified. A murderous gleam flashed behind them as the figure pointed behind itself. Like a cloud of smoke that suddenly lifted, Italy saw more clearly as to what he was pointing at... Or to _whom _he was pointing at.

Lying on the floor, eyes shut and clothes soaked in blood, was Germany. Italy clasped his hand over his mouth in shock as he choked out a sob. The figure in the mirror smirked wildly. _How could he be me? _Italy thought so terrified to himself. He looked the same, build-wise. His hair was the same colour, and all his features were like Italy's... Except those features were warped by insanity and a cloud by psychopathic desires. His eyes were a deep violet and his uniform was a different colour entirely. That wasn't what frightened Italy. No, it wasn't that. What did frighten the red-head was the knife that the figure wielded. The blood that gleamed on the knife was surely Germany's and that very thought brought tears to the Italian's eyes.

"Who are you?!" Italy screamed at the mirror. The figure's smirk never faded as he leaned closer to Italy.

"Your worst nightmare." he said in a hiss-like whisper. Suddenly an arm came out of the mirror and grasped Italy's neck. A choked scream was torn from his throat as Italy desperately tried to claw the hand away. The grip tightened and Italy felt his breath getting shorter and shorter. The figure's smirk grew as Italy tried to scream again.

"Ger...ma...ny!" Italy said through his gasps for air. Everything began to fade away to nothingness as Italy felt strong hands grasping him. His body was being shaken as his surroundings went to black.

"Italy...!" a gruff voice shouted. "Italy!"

The red-head jolted upwards with a sudden scream. His breaths were fast and unsteady as he noticed his hands were shaking. Italy's entire body was trembling, and he believed he had a good reason to be. The owner of the strong hands sat up and placed his hands on the Italian's shoulders; forcing Italy to look into his eyes.

Germany had wide eyes as he held the shaken Italian out at arm's length. "Italy..." his voice was husky with panic. "What's wrong?" seeing Italy scared was something Germany absolutely hated. Tears streamed down the red-head's cheek and Germany felt a ping hit his heart. It truly upset Germany when he saw Italy cry like this. The Italian's eyes were glazed and his face housed a hauntingly distant expression.

"Germany..." he said, barely a whisper. The red-head threw himself into Germany's arms, holding on tight to the one he thought was dead.

By this time, Germany was more than a little worried. It may have been his overly-protective heart, but something told him that Italy was scared for a good reason. Normally, the little red-head would curl up next to Germany and sleep happily. He would mumble little things under his breath, like 'pasta', with the sweetest of smiles adorning his face. Not only was his expression contorted by pain and fear, but Italy was screaming. Actually _screaming. _A blood curling scream. It pained Germany when he heard that, when he saw the twisted look of agony on Italy's face. His Italy was in pain...

Germany held the terrified nation close to him, in an effort to ease the fear, when he felt wet drops hitting his bare shoulder. "Italy, its okay... It was just a nightmare." he stated in a hushed whisper right into Italy's ear. It only calmed him a bit. When he felt a little more composed, Italy sat back and tried wiping away his tears.

"...B-But it seemed so real." Italy said, his voice hoarse from the tightness in his throat.

"What happened?" Germany asked gently, wiping away a fresh tear that began to fall.

Italy looked up with a horrified expression, an expression that Germany thought never belonged on his sweet face. "I-I killed you." Germany had a double take then cocked his head slightly. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but Italy jumped in. "B-But it wasn't me! H-He looked like me... but I wouldn't- Germany, please don't be mad!" Italy rambled as he began to think Germany would be angry with him. Germany shook his head with a sigh.

"Why would I be mad, Italy? It was just some dream. Ja?" The Italian nodded slowly and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"But Germany. It was terrible! I was looking into a mirror, and my reflection wasn't me! He... He... He killed you... then he tried to kill me. His hand came right through the glass, as if it wasn't even there!" Italy was extremely frantic and scared as he explained the whole thing. The German nodded thoughtfully, suddenly wanting to find and kill whoever tried to harm Italy.

"It's okay now, Italy. I won't let him touch you. I'm here." The Italian smiled through his tears and hugged Germany tightly.

"Thank you!" he chirped happily. The two then laid back down and slowly drifted back to sleep. Germany made sure to keep Italy in his arms at all times. He didn't want to go through what happened again. He didn't want Italy to get hurt. Italy fell asleep before Germany, and he snuggled close against the blonde. Germany stroked Italy's hair as he stayed awake and watched over the little red-head. Slowly, sleep over took him two and for the rest of the night it was peaceful.

The next morning, Italy awoke with a sudden jerk. It was really cold all of a sudden. Deciding it was time to wake up anyway, the red-head stretched his back and hopped off the bed. Germany was already done, probably out jogging. The sleepy Italian dragged himself over to the bathroom and stood over the sink. He placed his hands on either side of the sink and rested for a moment. The water he splashed on his face woke him up slightly as he looked up to the mirror. He was nervous for a second, afraid of seeing that... thing again. However, his own reflection looked back at him. Innocent and completely himself.

"Ha, I'm so paranoid. It was just a dream, remember?" he said to himself out loud.

_"It wasn't just a dream, cretino." _Italy's head snapped up to the mirror. Standing in the spot of where his reflective was a few seconds ago, stood the wicked figure from the night before with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"It's you!" Italy gasped in horror.

_"No shit." _He said nastily. Italy took a few steps back with slow, unsteady movements. The thing laughed. The sound wasn't pleasant but it rung throughout the empty house. _"I wouldn't do that..." _He said mockingly in a sing-song like tone.

A black, deformed creature dashed out from behind the wall and darted across the room. Italy realized he was still staring into the mirror and threw his head behind him to look out for that black creature. It was nowhere to be seen. As he turned back to the mirror the figure, which looked frightening alike to Italy, stood with a condescending smirk.

_"__Così stupido..."_He remarked with a shake of his head. _"I should be there, not you." _Before Italy could ask what he meant, he was gone and his original reflection returned. Italy couldn't stand it anymore. He dashed out to the kitchen, away from the mirror, and away from... from... his reflection? _Oh, I don't know! _Italy mentally cried out in frustration. _I have to get away from him_._.._

Germany came home an hour or so later, and Italy decided to keep what had happened earlier to himself. He didn't want Germany to think he had gone insane. As hard as Italy tried to be happy, he couldn't. To be honest, he was too freaked out. Multiple times, Italy tried to convince himself it was just some mind trick of some sort. Sadly, that voice in the back of his head knew better. Something was wrong... What just exactly what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Who was he? He couldn't be me... Could he?_

"Italy?" a voice rang out, pulling Italy out of his deep thought. The red-head looked up and met bright blue eyes that had worry written in them.

"Oh, Germany." he chirped with surprise. Italy smiled cheerfully, almost a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out." he tried a laugh to keep the situation lighter, but it sounded a tad fake. Before the German could question his odd behavior, Italy stood and walked his now empty plate over to the sink. It was done hastily, and there was no doubt that Germany could sense the Italian's oddity.

Italy turned to leave the kitchen but was blocked by Germany. The large blond looked down into Italy's hazel eyes and cocked his head. "Italy, please tell me what's wrong." Germany's lips were pulled into a deep frown as his brilliant eyes flickered between Italy's in search of answers.

"W-What do you mean, Germany? Nothing's wrong." Italy tried a wide smile, but the stutter at the beginning of his sentence threw him off. His voice was also a few octaves higher, one of his tells for lying. Germany knew it too.

"If this is about last night-"

"No!" The red-head jumped. The whites of his eyes were visable, but he tried pulling off another smile. "I-It's not that..."

"Are you sure?" Germany asked skeptically. He knew Italy was lying. Frankly, he was slightly hurt that Italy would lie to him. However, whatever happened last night, it had scared Italy greatly and Germany understood if he didn't want to talk about. _Even if he was lying..._

Italy nodded weakly before Germany sighed and stepped out of his way. The red-head scurried out of sight and disappeared somewhere in the large house. Germany decided it was best to leave him be for now. It was obvious to Germany that something, whatever it was, was seriously bothering Italy. Diner was quiet that night, and Italy was acting strangely. Pasta, his favourite, was served and he ate it with less enthusiasm than usual. That night, the little Italian was extremely distant; his eyes glazed as he stared off to the side, not looking at anything in particular.

If Germany were to guess, he would say it had something to do with last night's dream... Nightmare would be a more fitting word. Seeing as Italy was screaming in his sleep and awoke in tears. Normally when Italy had a 'nightmare' it would be of something childish. He never reacted that way before either. The red-head would usually wake up and nudge Germany gently before cuddling up closer to him. Italy was innocent like that. This? This was different.

Surely, it would pass and Italy would be himself. This is what Germany thought, anyway. In a way of proving it to himself, he went out looking for the Italian. The house may have been large, but there were only so many places Italy could go. He ended up finding Italy in the library near the back of the house. The red-head had his back to Germany as he pondered the books on the shelves. As energetic and bubbly as the Italian was, he loved to read. It may have come to a surprise to some people, but Italy did enjoy looking through books and literature. Germany wasn't surprise, though. He always thought that literature reminded Italy of his renaissance times, so it would make sense.

Italy's finger traced over the book spines as he wondered down the isle he was in. Some of the books in that room were extremely old and worn. He didn't dare pull them out to read, as he worried he would damage them. Besides, he had a certain topic he wanted to find. Italy remembered there being a book on dreams in that library. Maybe if he found it, some of his questions would be answered. His nightmare had been on his mind since he woke up this morning. The situation in the bathroom did not help his nerves in the slightest.

He truly thought he was alone, so for the second time that day, a sudden voice made him jump. "What are you looking for?"

Italy turned his head to see Germany beside him, eyeing the books that adorned the shelves. His finger stroked his chin as he read the faded titles on the book spines. Without his reading glasses, Germany had to narrow his eyes slightly and squint at the titles. Italy chuckled lightly when he saw that and Germany met his admiring gaze. Suddenly Italy realized he asked a question.

"Oh. I was just looking for that book we have on dreams." he said returning his focus to the multiple books that lined the walls.

Germany raised a brow and nodded thoughtfully. "So, I take it that dream freaked you out?" he asked while eyeing the Italian.

A small, breathless laugh came from Italy as a geniune smile grace his lips for the first time that day. "Si, it really did." he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think the book you're looking for won't be here." Germany replied, a little apologetic as Italy's face fell slightly. The red-head's brows furrowed as he cocked his head to the side. Italy was a little disappointed at hearing that. "Sorry, Italy. I burrowed it from Japan a while ago and gave it back."

Italy bit his lip in thought._ Now what? _

When Germany opened his mouth to say something else, Italy stopped him. "It's okay. I'm actually quite tired anyway." he shrugged and began walking off. A hand reached out and got a hold of his jacket sleeve. When Italy looked back, he saw Germany looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm coming with you." Germany stated matter-of-factly. A small smile came to the Italian's face as Germany joined him and the two went off together.

When the two nations settled in the large bed, Italy started to worry his nightmare would happen again. Germany, of course, knew that would happen and pulled him into his chest. As the German stroked the Italian's hair softly, he spoke.

"Don't worry, Italy. I'm here and he won't touch you." The statement calmed Italy a little and he peacefully cuddled close to Germany, burying his face into the blonde's neck. The protectiveness of the statement made Italy feel safe as he began to fall asleep in this strong arms.

"Thank you, Germany." he muttered quietly, barely a hushed whisper, for no one but Germany to hear. The Italian was lulled into a peaceful sleep as he was held close by Germany. It was all peaceful until an unsettling noise woke Italy.

He jolted and looked up at Germany to see bright purple eyes look back at him. The iris' glowed ominously as Italy blinked in shock. Something was wrong. A scar, that Italy had never seen before, ran across the man's cheek. It looked like Germany but it just wasn't right. As if he could feel the Italian starting to panic, his hold tightened. The gesture itself was reassuring, but nothing at that moment was right.

"G-Germany...?" Italy called out, fear and hysteria slowing creeping into his voice. _Who is in bed with me?!_

_"I wish"_ he said in a distant tone. Italy froze, his mind reeling mile a minute.

"W-What are y-you talking about, Germany?" the red-head began to panic.

_"I'm not Germany." _he said somewhat bitterly. The bitterness in his voice wasn't directed at Italy but, rather, himself. "_Or.._." The man, who looked so alike to the one Italy loved, paused. _"Not the one you know..." _

Italy felt his eyes widen as he realized that jealousy burned behind those lavender orbs_. What was he so jealous of?_ Italy thought to himself. Suddenly, a hand went to his hair and stroked it, a gesture Germany did whenever Italy needed to be calmed down or if he, himself, needed to calm down. It was so alike but, in so many ways, it was different.

One thing was for sure; this was not Germany.

Italy squirmed out if the man's grasp and jumped away. The red-head bounded off the bed, just out off reach, and darted out of the room. He made his way down the darkened hallway, hoping that he was not be followed. He knew better, though. Footsteps could be heard behind him as, he was sure, that man was following. A voice behind him called out, but Italy was too focused on running. He pushed the elegant double door open frantically, quickly jumping inside the room. Italy realized he had ran into the library. With haste, he sprinted further into the library and to the back wall. He ducked near the isle of long forgotten books.

A slam was heard as the double doors were opened, and the man stepped through. He walked over to a shelve that was a few rows down from where Italy was hiding. From Italy's point, he couldn't see too well. Mainly, he had to rely on his ears to make sure that man was not close to him. However, said 'man' was stealthily quiet as he moved through the seemingly empty library. His footsteps were soft and he made no noise as he wondered throug the isles. For Italy, that only made things worse.

In an effort to make himself smaller and less noticible, Italy slid to the floor with his knees pulled into his chest. The effort was in vain, however, as a dark figured loomed over the smaller shelf and saw Italy. He quickly rounded the isle and walked towards the trembling nation.

"G-Germany... Please d-don't!" he whimpered as the figure drew closer. Italy let out a scream as hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Italy! Italy! Calm down!" a panicked voice said as he gently shook the nation. Said Italian looked up into wide blue eyes. It took Italy a few seconds to realize that it was Germany. His Germany; the one with brilliant blue eyes and no scar on his cheek.

"I-It's you..." he said quietly with the white's of his eyes visible.

The German pulled Italy into him and spoke softly "Did it happen again? I'm so sorry, Italy. I shouldn't have let him-"

"No, Germany... It was someone different." The red-head sobbed. "I-It was you..."

Germany was taken aback by that statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he wasn't you necessarily... He had purple eyes and a scar on his cheek! But he looked like you..." Italy struggled with trying to explain what had just happened. He didn't expect Germany to believe him, he barely believed it himself, but was surprised at how patient Germany was.

"Italy, I'm so sorry." the blonde muttered against the Italian's hair.

Italy swallowed the massive lump in his throat and continued "I don't understand what's going on!" he cried out in anguish.

"It was probably just a hypnopompic hallucination, Italy. That happens a lot to people..." The red-head looked up with a perplexed look on his face. "That just means, you see things just after waking up. It's normal."

The Italian nodded, acknowledging Germany's words but knew this wasn't what was happening. He didn't know what was happening, however he knew it was more then 'hallucinations'. Nothing could be that _real_. Germany was a man of fact and reason. When something happened he usually had an explanation for it. It usually involved science or logic, so Italy just agreed with him for the time being.

The two went back to bed, and like the night before, no more nightmares or anything else disturbed them. It was peaceful. The next morning, Germany nudged Italy softly to wake him up.

"Italy, wake up. The meeting is today, and you have attend." the sleepy Italian groaned at the voice and swatted the hand that poked him away. "Italy..." the gruff voice warned.

"Ve~ five more minutes, Germany..." Italy pleaded in a sleep consumed voice.

"Nein, you have to get up now." he replied sternly. Slowly, he tried to pull the sheets off the Italian. When the cold morning air hit Italy, he reluctantly got up and stretched. He shivered a bit as he walked over to the dresser that held his clothes. Germany sat on the bed and watched as Italy picked out his blue suit and began putting it on.

The two left for the meeting.

It was chaotic as expected, maybe more so, as the two took their seats at the round table. Italy was distracted for most it, watching the reflective mirror in the corner of the room. Nothing was there, of course, but Italy couldn't shake his bad feeling. Halfway through the meeting, Italy felt his eyes grow heavy and he had a fight with himself to keep them open. Germany saw this out of the corner of his eye. Leaning over, he whispered into Italy's ear.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." Italy nodded and stayed awake for the remainder of the meeting.

The meeting ended an a rather unproductive note and all the nations cleared the room. Italy and Germany rode home together and the little red-head fell asleep in the car. Surprisingly, he didn't have an out burst and Germany was relieved. The black vehicle pulled into the driveway, not stirring Italy in the slightest. Deciding he didn't want to wake the sleeping Italian, Germany picked him up with his hands supporting the back of the red-head's knees and shoulders. Italy's head fell into Germany's chest as he was carried into the house.

That night there were no episodes. Italy slept the night away peacefully and happily. The German kept a keen eye on him, in hopes that he was alright now. To be honest, he was really getting worried. Italy was never that scared or panicked, so it must have meant something. Thankfully, it was over now... Right?


	3. Chapter 3

_He_ _doesn't understand just how alike we are..._

The snake-like fog swirled, consuming everything in its path, and clung to the figure's legs. Unlike the 'usual' fog of the other world, it didn't disperse when walked through. It wrapped it's tendrils around you, engulfing the lower half of your legs. The contemplating figure paced through the sea of fog as he tapped his chin.

"Why is it, you always seem to fail me?" he asked, infuriated with the progress of his plans. He threw a glare to the slumped man on the ground; intense crimson being met by a fearful lavender gaze.

"I didn't know Germany was that strong. I-" the blonde replied with a defensive tone.

"I don't care!" The dark-haired one bellowed. "You should have over-powered him, because I know you could have. Easily. The real question is, why didn't you?"

The blonde stood and put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I-I... I couldn't! I tried! I swear!" The smaller, yet much more intimidating, male took a step forward as he raised his hand. The blonde cowered back and shielded his face.

"Don't lie to me, Ludwig." he snarled, scarlet eyes burning with rage. His hand was released, and brought straight across the blonde's face. The man almost fell from the strength of the blow. "When did you become so pathetic?" he practically spat.

"Please, I meant it. Germany, he-he..." Ludwig, as he was known as in this world, paused to cup his reddened cheek. "He's just so strong... It makes it hard for me to take over."

The agitated one's eyes widened as a realization hit him. _That's it! _He thought. _That's what I am failing to do. _Of course, he was referring to how he couldn't take over Italy no matter how many times he tried. It had stumped him as to why. The nation, himself, was weak (rather pathetic in his eyes) and yet he couldn't seize him. It all started to click. It wasn't 'strength' he should be concerned about, but more emotional things. Italy practically wore his heart on his sleeve, just one of the many things he found pathetic. That means, to get Italy, he would have to make him weak emotionally. Mentally.

_Genius._

"Ludwig." he snapped.

The blonde looked up with an ardent expression. "Yes, Feliciano?"

"I have a plan, and I need you."

* * *

Italy arched his back, stretching his muscles, and released a groan. He sat up in the large bed to find it empty. The red-head pouted as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. Germany always went out jogging, so it was really no surprise to wake up alone. In all honesty, Italy had gotten used to it. However, he didn't like it. He didn't like being alone.

Slowly, he made his way over to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Maybe that could wake him up.

_Italy... _

The red-head snapped his head up to look at the mirror. Nothing but his own, honest and true, reflection looking back. Knowing that could change any second, Italy bolted from the room and down the hallway.

_Italy..._

The voice was oddly familiar, and yet, it was completely alien. Italy noticed that he wasn't necessarily being 'said'. Not out loud. It rang through his mind, ricocheting and going on endlessly. It was harsh, ghost-like, and quite frankly, it was terrifying. Even when Italy ran, he couldn't escape. It followed him, mocking him.

"What?!" he cried out and grasped his head. "What do you want?!"

_I have something for you to do..._

The Italian jumped at the voice. No one was around him, although that wasn't a comforting thought.

"W-What makes you think I'll d-do it!" he yelled out with as much bravery as he could. A sick laugh rung out through the empty walls. It was dark, and sadistic. Truly, it was not pleasant in the slightest. Italy shuddered at the condescending noise.

_Trust me. You will..._

"W-Who says, demone?" he replied with a slight sneer. His italian came through when he was truly mad or scared. In this case, it was a mixture of both.

_I have something that... You value very much... _

Italy cocked his head in confusion, although he was still jumpy and cautious. "What are you talking about?" he growled through grit teeth.

Instead of a response, another sick laugh was heard. Italy moaned and grasped his head in pain. The laugher continued to echo throughout empty halls, warping itself even further and surrounded Italy. Italy clenched his jaw right and made a decision. He wanted to talk, face-to-face, with this demon.

Furiously, Italy made his way to the closest mirror. Standing their, signature smirk present on it's face, was the demon. The demon looked Italy over once and his leer widened.

"_Not hiding anymore, are we?" _he asked mockingly. His bright red eyes bore into Italy's soul.

"S-Shut up!" Italy bellowed. He had his hands clenched into tight fists and he shook all over with anger. It didn't happen often, Italy being this mad, actually it almost never happened. "What do you want from me?!"

The other Italy in the mirror raised a brow, still superior, and leaned against the wall. _"You are going to do something for me."_ he informed bluntly. _"In return, I will give you what you value most back."_

"What do you...?" The reflection pointed down, and Italy cocked his head before following along with his gaze. Sitting on the counter was a small trinket. Italy recognized it well and felt dread grow in his stomach. The small black cross, outlined in white and on a small chain, sat on the granite counter. _That belongs to Germany... _

_"That's right, candido..." _Italy snapped his head up from the small necklace and stared at the evil reflection. _  
_

"Where is he? Germany. Where is he?!" Italy yelled at the reflection. The dark figure laughed and shook his head from side to side slowly. Italy's eyes widened and began to water. _Does that mean...?_

The fog behind the dark figure rose, and much like Italy's nightmare, revealed something he did not want to see. There was Germany, strapped to a chair, but not conscious. This time though, he wasn't all bloody and Italy could see the subtle raises and falls of Germany's chest. He was still alive. For now, at least.

Italy gasped, tears filling his eyes but not yet falling. He pressed himself against the glass and tried calling out to Germany. It was to no avail. The blonde strapped to the chair was not responsive.

"What do you want?!" Italy screamed out in anguish. The other simply laughed.

_"It's rather simple, really. First, you must talk to Japan and get the Axis going again."_

"T-The Axis?!" Italy replied, eyes wide in shock. "T-This isn't a World War! Why would I-"

_"Not yet." _The darker figure cut in. _"It's not a World War, yet..." _

Just then, there was a flash and the darker figure, along with Germany, vanished. Italy stood there, eye's wide and body shaking slightly. He didn't know what just happened. Although, he knew thing. Italy walked to the phone and picked it up, his hand was shaking as he did so. After dialing a certain number and waiting for the nation to pick up, Italy spoke.

"H-Hello? Japan?"


End file.
